Potions
by BerryPeach
Summary: Crappy Title is crappy. Tibarn finds that Reyson got into some strong bubble bath potion, and the effects are rather...? Read more to find out. : Warning: Cursing, yaoi, light bondage it IS me. Also, I realize there wouldn't be fridges or running water. Just added those for the sake of fanfiction. Wrote this as a request. Hope you enjoy this No idea what world this is.


PAIRING: Tibarn/Reyson

RATING: M for Mmm... delicious~

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these characters, or Fire Emblem. These delicious people belong to someone else ;^;

The tall, stocky brunette trudged into his bedroom, where his friend Reyson resided. The tall blonde huffed, having flown in through the balcony window. His enormous wings dragged across the floor until he flapped them a bit, shivering. Upon a second glance, Tibarn noticed that Reyson was soaked from head to toe.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked in a deep voice. Reyson combed his fingers through his hair, speaking in a voice as smooth as silk. "Some hawks were roughhousing and I got involved... I ended up falling into a river. I'll be alright though-it was quite difficult to fly."

Tibarn let out a chuckle, dropping his head into his hand. "You really need to be more careful. Anyway, why don't you go get a shower, and I'll go grab something to eat." he said softly. When it was just the two of them, Tibarn had a tendency to walk on eggshells. He felt as if Reyson would shatter if Tibarn merely shouted at him.

He heard the faucet turn on to the enormous tub-large enough for it to be considered a Roman bath house. He suddenly had a rather dangerous thought concerning his friend, but he shoved it aside before it could have progressed. He walked down the hall and down a spiral staircase to find the kitchen. He grabbed a platter and opened up the fridge to find some fine cuts of meat. He decided to go with a rather delicious looking raw trout, along with a beautiful cut of t-bone steak. He grabbed some vegetables and things for Reyson as well, before he stepped back up to his room, hearing a splashing noise, figuring that Reyson had just gotten into the bath.

Tibarn untied the red cloth from around his head and he kicked off his boots, undressing until he wore nothing but his trousers, which were unbuttoned. He liked to eat in comfort, and Reyson wasn't an unfamiliar guest, so he could be comfortable. He leaned over the platter, savagely tearing into the meat, eating it with such eagerness. He smiled and yawned when he had finished, feeling rather sated. Then the door opened, and after a few plumes of steam billowed out, Reyson stepped out wearing nothing but a towel barely clinging around his hips. Tibarn looked over at the beautiful blonde, blushing vibrantly and turning away to walk out onto the balcony.

"So... I hope that warmed you up a bit," Tibarn said politely. He could feel a warmth radiating behind him, and as he turned around, he noticed that the blonde was gazing up into his eyes with a dark, seductive leer. Tibarn leaned back over the railing as Reyson leaned forward.

"You know something, Tibarn... I've spent years envying you... idolizing you... wishing I were you... but for what? What good would it do me to be _you_... when I could force you to submit to me _just as I am_...?" Reyson asked seductively. Tibarn gulped, before noticing a tint of red on Reyson's wet hair, as well as a strong scent pouring off of him which was pressing a calm atmosphere. Tibarn pushed Reyson out of the way and ran into his bathroom to find that the bubble bath the man had used was a rather strong narcotic that functioned as a strongly-scented sort of sedative when combined with heat. It would put Tibarn right to sleep if he had a case of insomnia-and it would appear the substance held a rather _different_ effect for the younger man. Tibarn looked down at the bath which hadn't even been drained yet, and he gasped as Reyson shoved him in and slid in after him, pulling off his towel.

"Aww... did I get Tibarn's clothes all wet...?" Reyson asked impishly, pressing his lips softly against Tibarn's chest and shoulder, straddling one of the brunette's thighs, grinding his manhood against it eagerly. "Hn-nnnmhh... let me help you with that..." he moaned as his hands found their way up to Tibarn's pants, ripping them off with relative ease.

Tibarn gasped as he found himself naked and in a bath with none other than Reyson. Between the fumes from the bubble bath, and the rather tempting actions and words of his friend on top of him, he found it rather difficult to keep control over himself and his urges. 'No Tibarn, you must not do this,' he thought to himself. He grabbed Reyson's shoulders and pushed him backwards until his back hit the other side of the tub. "Reyson, you need to stop this... think about what you're doing!" he tried to reason, although his own manhood was beginning to fight against his half-hearted pleads. He let out a low, beastly groan as Reyson ground up so that their members just barely grazed each other, before he stood up, squeezing the water out of his hair, his ass in Tibarn's view. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to go... take care of myself..." he said as he shot Tibarn a mischievous look. "You know... I never thought _you_ would turn down a challenge or a fight, Tibarn. Perhaps I misjudged you... perhaps it was due to your rather impressive title?" he sniped. Tibarn's eyes flicked wide open at the comment, before he felt a lust-filled rage building up within him. He stood up as Reyson started to walk for the platter Tibarn had placed upon an armoire. "Hmph... I'm not hungry," he scoffed.

In a flash, Reyson was whirled around and slammed against a bedpost as Tibarn panted against his sinfully soft and tender neck flesh. "You forget that I like my meat _raw_... are you prepared to take me?" Reyson gave a snarky smile, sliding his arms up and around Tibarn's neck. "Who said I would be on bottom?" he asked, before grabbing a fistful of silky, brown hair. He then tossed Tibarn down onto the bed, and the said man scrambled to roll over and face the lanky heron who was climbing on top of him, running his tongue up from Tibarn's navel to those delicious lips. Reyson planted a firm kiss on Tibarn's mouth, invading with his tongue quickly. The hawk rebuttled with a fight of his own, tossing Reyson around and pinning him against the bed, huffing. "I suppose this little concoction you've gotten into has made you stronger...?" he asked curiously, dipping in between words for deep kisses, nipping and sucking at Reyson's lips. He then sank down, grinding their wet, muscular bodies together, his enormous wings laying on top of Reyson's flawlessly white ones. He fought for dominance with the beautiful Heron, easily gaining the upper hand, and he ground his half-erect member against Reyson, who managed to slide his hand down and grip Tibarn's enormous member in his hand, stroking it with such an agonizing slowness. Tibarn groaned into the kiss, growling and moaning as he thrust his hips into Reyson's touch. He had been so focused on territory issues and training that he had neglected his own personal 'needs'.

Tibarn gasped as his thoughts about the beautiful heron's actions caught him off-guard, and Reyson had managed to give himself some leverage and flip them over, pinning Tibarn's hands with his own against the mattress. Tibarn let out a snarl, glaring up at Reyson, just wanting to be touched, and Reyson gave back a playful growl, before sliding down Tibarn's body, running his hot tongue down Tibarn's tanned flesh, kissing and licking down to Tibarn's aching erection. Reyson looked up to find Tibarn with a rather dark grin on his face, indicating he had dropped the mannerisms and any efforts to fight Reyson. This fact intrigued the blonde, seeing that dark smile upon Tibarn's face. Suddenly there was no one under him, and Tibarn was sitting on top of Reyson, grasping at the heron's muscular arms, wrenching them behind his back, grabbing the red cloth he had removed from his forehead, giving it a far more useful purpose as he tied a tight knot around Reyson's wrists. Grabbing Reyson's dripping wet, golden hair, he forced the Heron onto his knees, grabbing one of his sashes and sliding it around Reyson's slender neck, listening to the moans and the whines as Reyson tugged at his wrists. He then got an idea into his head, smiling to himself. He slid the sash up between Reyson mid-moan. "Perhaps I should gag you...? After all, you've never seen how I am in bed, perhaps I..." Tibarn paused to lick the side of Reyson's neck. Reyson tried to shake his head, but Tibarn yanked his head back with the sash to pin his head against his chest. Reyson was persistant with his efforts, giving Tibarn a slightly worried look, hinting that the bath-concoction's effects were beginning to wear off. "Or perhaps a blindfold...?" he whispered into the Heron's ear, sliding the sash from his mouth, wrapping it around Reyson's eyes. As the effects slowly wore off, Reyson slowly became more aware of what he was doing, and what was being done to him. He let out a weakened groan as Tibarn leaned the both of them back so Reyson was resting against Tibarn's chest as the said brunette was running his hands up and down his inner thigh. "T-Tib..." he mewled.

"Don't try playing innocent with me now, Rey, not after all of that skillful seduction you've enticed me with...~" he said, gripping the Heron's jaw with his free hand, turning his head so he could silence the Heron with another fiery kiss.

Tibarn ran his hands down the length of those beautiful, soft, white wings. He tugged on them gently, making the blonde stiffen a little, his legs squirming. "Hn-nnph," Reyson murmured into the kiss, trying to squirm away. The effects were quickly wearing off, and athough he did have strong feelings for the Hawk, he had never imagined their first experience together would have been like this.

Tibarn finally released Reyson from the passionate kiss, a little trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. Reyson bit his bottom lip, trembling a little. "T-Tib... would you mind untying me...?" he asked politely. Tibarn answered with another fiery kiss as he savagely shoved Reyson against the floor so they faced each other, and he tossed the blonde's long legs over his shoulders. Reyson gasped, shaking his head, kicking at Tibarn. Tibarn snapped out of his lust-enduced trance, gazing down at this man whom he secretly loved and admired from a fair distance, now bound and blindfolded beneath him. "T-Tib, you're frightening me," Reyson admitted nervously. Tibarn quickly flipped him over, untying his hands, and as Reyson went to untie the blindfold himself, Tibarn grabbed his hands gently, holding them so softly in his own. He leaned over Reyson, looking at his beautiful face. "...I don't want you to take that off... I do not wish for you to look at me after what I have done-to _you_ of all people!" he said with self-disgust. He went to walk away, when a pale hand stopped him.

"Wait..." Reyson said as he untied his blindfold, kneeling so he was brushing up against Tibarn, caressing his face so gently. "Tib... you just frightened me a little, that's all. Besides," he said, leaning down to steal another kiss from Tibarn, "who is to say that this is not what I've wanted al along?"

Tibarn looked up with hazy eyes at the man kneeling on top of him, gladly allowing him to press him back against the floor. He looked up at thos beautiful angelic wings, before he leaned up to softly caress them, feeling the cool softness of the feathers, and the warmth of the pulsating life radiating from within them.

Reyson gave a deeper kiss, tilting his head in the opposite direction, his wet hair falling around his face so beautifully as he slowly seated himself in Tibarn's lap. He broke the kiss to look into his newfound lover's eyes, giving a gentle, loving smile. "Let's try this again... the way we both want," he said.

Tibarn gave a feisty grin as he kissed the heron back. "And who is to say that I did not want you tied up and begging for my mercy...?~ Mmm... maybe I _should_ have gagged you..." he mused, watching Reyson blush and moan softly. He leaned in for another kiss, their tongues dancing together instead of fighting for dominance, and he broke the kiss to whisper into Reyson's ear seductively. "Perhaps next time around... I might let you chain me down so as to keep me from going too beastly...~ such outbursts should be restrained," he said mischievously. Reyson shivered, his erection twitching at the thought. He whispered back to his lover, his voice dripping with just as much seduction. "Heheh... are you sure you'd trust me with your body in captivity...?~"

Tibarn pulled away to look deeply into those beautiful orbs. "I would trust you with my very life, Reyson." he murmured. Reyson blushed and sighed, leaning in to give an affectionate hug, moaning oh-so softly into his ear.

And so... the hawk and the heron fell in love, and their journey of building a new nest together began.

A/N 1: I hope all of you enjoy this story! It was requested, so I felt too glad to oblige. Also, feel free to leave me requests, rates, and/or reviews. I love reading the reviews~

A/N 2: I'd also like to apologize for any inaccuracy with the character's mannerisms, language, behavior, etc. I'm not too familiar with any of the Fire Emblem games, but seeing these two winged beauties, I might just try to fix this... 3


End file.
